


Save A Wyvern, Ride A Barbarossa

by animenutcase



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Impregnation, Post-War, Sex On A Wyvern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase
Summary: Claude takes Byleth for a ride on his wyvern - in more ways than one.





	Save A Wyvern, Ride A Barbarossa

Claude mentioned once that he loved the stars. That the night sky had taken the place of gods for him as a child.

In a way, she could understand why he'd chosen to fly. It felt as though they were surrounded by nothing but the air around them.

"What do you think?" She turned her head to see Claude grinning at her, looking so much like the mischievous boy she'd met in Remire more than five years ago.

  
"It's amazing." She smiled at him. "Thank you for showing me this, Claude."

He kissed her, and began to pull her back toward him as she turned back around.

"We're going awfully far, though. And it's getting late." She mused. "The others are going to... worry..."

It was at this point that Byleth became aware of something pressing against her butt. She turned around once more, and Claude was still grinning at her. In fact, his grin seemed to be growing wider.

"Claude, you're not suggesting we do this here? On your wyvern?"

  
"Hey, you said it, not me, Teach."

He began rubbing against her, growing more firm. She turned back toward the head of the wyvern, trying to ignore the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Do you know what you're doing?" She said quietly.

  
"Well, it's not like I've ever done something like this before, but if you think I haven't planned for this, then you don't actually know me at all." He whispered in her ear.

She heard him adjusting with his trousers, so she started to lean forward and wrapped her arms around the neck of the wyvern, pushing her hips up.

"I thought it was strange that you told me to leave my tights off."

  
"Easy access."

  
"You really did plan this all out. Quite the wedding night."

Soon, she felt Claude's hands moving her skirt and undergarments out of the way, followed by one of his fingers gently sliding inside of her.

"Not gonna just put it in?"

  
"Byleth! I am surprised and hurt!" Claude teased, sounding neither surprised nor hurt. "My own wife thinks I'll skip foreplay!"

She wasn't sure if it was all that necessary, but she supposed it was better to defer to Claude's judgement. It wasn't like she had any experience in that area. She'd had a few men make passes at her when she was still a mercenary, but she hadn't really seen the point in accepting them even if her father hadn't put a stop to that.

It felt odd, but in a good way. Without meaning to, she felt herself start to squirm.

"Enjoying it? Are my magic fingers impressing you?"

  
"I... think so."

This went on for a few more minutes, and if she didn't know any better, she thought she could hear Claude's breath growing heavy.

"Are you-"

Before she can finish, Claude pulls his fingers back.

"Not to say I couldn't make you cum just with my fingers, but maybe it's time to do something that'll make us both feel good, yeah?"

She felt his hands on her hips. Cooperating with him, she pushed her ass up and allowed Claude to guide it toward him. She shuddered when she felt him poking at her folds.

"Not too late to turn back, if you want." He said, voice so soft that she almost didn't hear him.

  
"Why would I turn back at thi-"

  
"Just kidding!" He chuckled as he impaled her with his cock. Had he been waiting for her to say something?

The sound that came out of her mouth could only be described as something between a shriek, a moan, and a squeak. The wyvern gave a grunt in discomfort as she squeezed its neck.

"Careful, Teach!"

  
"Don't startle me like that." She growled at him once she eased up on the wyvern. "And don't call me that when we're doing this."

  
"Sorry, sorry." He grabbed her chin and tilted her head toward him to give her a kiss. "How's it feel so far?"

  
"So far?"

  
"I've only put the tip in so far. I'm not gonna claim I've got the biggest dick in Almyra _or_ Fodlan, but if that's how you react to this, then going all out is going to be difficult."

She hesitated for a few seconds before asking Claude to keep putting it in, but slowly.

"Gladly."

She could feel him obliging, pushing his way deeper inside of her. She tried not to grab the wyvern's neck too tightly as small gasps kept escaping her mouth despite her best efforts.

"Don't hold back, Byleth." She heard him say as he continued to insert himself. "I want to hear more of those cute sounds."

Without meaning to, she stopped holding back, letting her moans slip out like a dam had been broken.

"Yes... Just like that." Claude's voice was smooth when he finally stopped moving, whispering in her ear. "It's all the way in."

She could tell.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be gentle."

She really hated how he managed to smooth talk his way into getting people to do what he wanted. More than that, she hated that she wasn't immune to it.

"I mean, we're still hundreds of feet in the air." Was all she could meekly say, squeezing around Claude's cock.

  
"True, true." Claude agreed, not sounding very concerned. "We'll save the more... passionate lovemaking for the bedroom."

He kept his word: His thrusts were slow and gentle. If not for the fact that he was still _poking_ at her spots and doing his _damndest_ to make her _moan_, Byleth would have almost forgotten what they were doing.

Still, part of her felt guilty that he seemed to be doing all the work.

"Is there anything I can do?" She managed to ask him in between thrusts. "I want this to be good for you, too."

  
"Just keep doing that thing where you squeeze me a little." She could feel him grinning into her back. "I'm not gonna cum until you do. I've been waiting a long time for this. And I know you have, too."

Just as she was beginning to ask how long he'd been waiting, she felt his spare hand reach down and massage her clit, making her freeze up.

"How about now? Feeling close?"

Yes. She was close. Agonizingly close.

"Almost..." She murmured. "Ah!"

It felt odd, releasing at that moment, still high up in the air.

"Sounds like it's my turn." Claude laughed, and before long, she felt _something_ move slightly. Was he finishing inside of her? She wondered if it was a safe day to do so. This was around the time she'd gotten her period the month before, so perhaps...

Claude interrupted her train of thought by burying his face into her shoulder. When he spoke, he sound tired.

"I'd hoped to tease you a little more, but I guess I'd hit my limit too."

  
"So even you have a limit on how far your schemes can take you."

  
"I guess." He almost seemed to be pouting. "Ready to head back?"

  
"Yes." Byleth nodded. "If we take much longer, I'm sure the others will start to wonder where we are, assuming they haven't already started."

They took a few moments to readjust their clothes before setting course back for Garreg Mach.

When they arrived, no one seemed concerned as far as Byleth could tell, but when they greeted Seteth upon their return, he refused to look at them, and his face was red.

Before Byleth could suggest he head to the infirmary, Claude whisked her away to her room (well, she supposed it was _their_ room now), already recovered and ready for round 2.

_Someone_ was eager to make up for lost time. Well, it certainly couldn't hurt to indulge him just a bit more.


End file.
